Nicktoons Unite: Rise Of The Syndicate!
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: When villains from different world plan to steal energy from multiple worlds and take over the universe, It is up to Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Aang, Tak, Zim, Jenny, El Tigre and Kitty Katswell to stop them and save their homes! Based off of the hit crossover game.
1. Prologue! A sinister meeting!

**Hey everybody! Wielder Of The Blue Flames here with a new story! This time it's based off of my favourite cartoon/game crossover series: Nicktoons Unite!**

**I'm basically rewriting the games only with a lot of changes such as the roster, the personality of the characters and making it seem like an actual movie series.**

**Think of it like the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**So here is the roster I had in mind.**

**Spongebob Squarepants. (The absorbent fry cook of Bikini Bottom.)**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom. (The Ghost boy of Amity Park.)**

**Jimmy Neutron. (The boy-genius of Retroville.)**

**Timmy Turner. (The magical misfit of Dimsdale.)**

**Aang. (The legendary Avatar of the four nations.)**

**Tak. (The juju user of the Pupununu.)**

**Zim. (The mad Irken 'Invader' of Irk.)**

**Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9. (The teenage robot heroine of Tremorton.)**

**Manny Rivera/El Tigre. (The young superhero in training of Miracle City.)**

**Kitty Katswell. (The top feline agent of Petropolis.)**

**They will be the main characters from start to finish and the supporting cast and villains from their shows will be in them as well. **

**The Timeline is difficult to say but I'll try to sum it up as best as I can.**

**Spongebob. (Before the first movie. I'll try to make him stay as his older series version in the games.)**

**Danny. (After 'Memory Blank.')**

**Jimmy. (After the first power hour with Timmy.)**

**Timmy. (After the first power hour with Jimmy.)**

**Aang. (After the first book.)**

**Tak. (After the first game.)**

**Zim. (After 'Backseat Drivers from beyond the stars.')**

**Jenny. (After the first season.)**

**El Tigre. (After the final episode.)**

**Kitty. (A few episodes after Dudley becomes her partner. Unspecified.)**

**This will be rated T for violence, blood and a slim use of swearing.**

**Now with that out of the way, lets light this candle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nicktoons. They all belong to their creators.**

**Prologue: A Sinister Meeting!**

…

_**Location Unknown…  
**_

Darkness.

That was all what was covering the lab. Total darkness.

It was a regular occurrence for it to be this way. After all, nobody else would even enter _his _lab other than _himself._

However, this was not the case for tonight. _He _was not alone.

"_This will change the universe." His _voice echoed throughout the cold, metal lair.

_His _attention was directed to the ten individuals surrounding the table cantered around the lab. They watched as it lighted up showing ten planets. They may have looked the same but they were so much different than others.

For they were home to great heroes, characters, and many wonders.

And unfortunately, great villains.

"_Our worlds will know true fear. True pain. And most importantly… True domination."_

The holograms then changed into ten different individuals. They all stood in heroic poses as the table also showed footage of the individuals in action.

The ones surrounding the table growled and glared at the holograms of their hated enemies before they were silenced by a raised hand.

"_Individually, we lost to these fools who stand in our way. But together and with the plan we have in store, they will fall!" _

A dark smile crept onto _his _face as did the others. The table lighted up once again as it then showed multiple armoured figures wielding weapons.

"_Our army is strong. Our plan unstoppable. And our goals will be achieved."_

The table then showed ten locations that held machinery and many important components.

"_Soon, the heroes, our planets and the universe will know our power!"_

"_They will all bow down to us!"_

The table finally showed what appeared to be a powerful and destructive machine that looked like it was nearing completion.

"_They will know who we are!"_

"_We… Are… __**THE SYNDECATE!**__" _

Laughter echoed as the figures watched their plan unfold. This time, they cannot be stopped by those pesky heroes!

They won't stand a chance.

However.

This will set off a chain of events that will lead to a glorious team-up of epic proportions.

When hope is nearly lost and evil is close to victory, an unlikely gang of heroes will stand up for what was right.

For their friends.

For their families.

For their homes.

This was only the beginning.

…

…

**Nickelodeon Presents**

**NICKTOONS UNITE!**

**Starring.**

**Tom Kenny.**

**David Kaufman.**

**Debi Derryberry.**

**Tara Strong.**

**Zach Tyler Eisen.**

**Hal Sparks.**

**Richard Horvitz.**

**Janice Kawaye.**

**Alanna Ubach**

**And Grey DeLisle.**

…

'**As was foretold in legend'**

…

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! **

**I wanted to make this more movie-like and epic than the games and I wanted to show my favourite roster.**

**And as for the villains… I'll let you figure them out! HAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**This is Wielder Of The Blue Flames, signing off!**


	2. Behind the smile

**Hey everybody, I'm back!**

**This chapter isn't really the start of the game, just a view into what I think should allow Spongebob to be viewed like his original self rather than the new series.**

**Behind The Smile.**

…

_**Bikini Bottom… Spongebob's Pineapple…**_

**HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!**

'_Click'_

The foghorn alarm clock stopped its loud wake-up call when the owner of said clock switched it off.

The owner was a yellow, square-shaped sponge. He had blue eyes and three eyelashes on each eye. He had two buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and a long yellow nose. He also had greenish holes on his body and orange freckles on his cheeks.

He was known as Spongebob Squarepants.

He yawned and smiled as he got out of bed, wearing his underwear. "Good morning world! I'm ready!" He proclaimed as he stretched his arms out. He then walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes that looked like they were joined together.

He quickly put them on and some socks and shoes as well. His outfit consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt with a red tie and brown pants with a black belt. He wore white socks with blue and red stripes and black shoes.

After he brushed his teeth and took a shower, he walked downstairs into his kitchen where he saw his pet snail Gary.

Gary had a pink shell with a red swirl and purple spots on it. His body was blue with a green underline. He also had red eyes and his eyeballs were green.

"Good morning Gary." Spongebob greeted cheerfully to his friend.

"Meow." Gary greeted in his usual way of speaking.

Spongebob opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a cereal bowl and some cereal and set them on the table. He then pulled a drawer open and grabbed a spoon. He poured the cereal into the bowl and sat down at the table.

Before he ate, he looked at the cereal box that showed him a picture of his favourite superhero, Mermaid Man. "You know Gary, there are some days that I wish that I could be a hero just like Mermaid Man." He said to his pet snail. "But I'm sure that someday I'll get the chance to prove myself a hero. Don't you think so pal?" He turned his attention to Gary who just looked at his owner with a deadpan expression, which he just waved off. "Oh! No time to chat! I've got to get to work!" He gasped as he looked at the clock. He grabbed his work hat and dashed out the door.

"Meow." Gary meowed sadly when his master left. Sure he faced the day with a smile, but deep down inside, there was more going on with the sponge. And Gary knew this.

After all he could always hear his masters nearly broken sobs at night when he thought that the snail was asleep.

_**Krusty Krab…**_

Spongebob opened the front entrance to his job and smiled at the customers who were busy eating their Krabby Patties. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted loudly as he walked into the kitchen passing by one of his neighbours, a green squid with a big nose and a brown shirt who was working at the cash register. "Morning Squidward."

Squidward just read his book, barely even acknowledging his annoying co-worker's presence. "Hello Spongebob, What took you so long?" He asked sarcastically.

Spongebob just smiled as he took his usual position at the grill. "I'm just in time for work and ready to make customers happy!" He said as he grabbed his spatula and started flipping some patties that were already put onto the grill.

"Order up! One Krabby Patty with fries and soda!" He heard Squidward call out through the view port between the kitchen and the restaurant.

"Uno Krabby Patty with fries and soda coming up!" He called back before getting the ingredients needed for the burger. After doing so, he filled a cup with soda and grabbed some fries and put them all on a tray before giving it out to Squidward to take. "Order, ready and waiting!"

Squidward just sighed before taking the tray out of the sponge's hands. "About time." Before he could hand it to the customer, the patty then started hopping around everywhere before making a leap to the front entrance. "Spongebob, what are you doing now? This is no time for your silly games!" Squidward called to the kitchen annoyed.

Spongebob just opened the door to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What games?" He asked before he spotted the fleeing Krabby Patty and gasped.

There was only one person in Bikini Bottom small enough to make a Krabby Patty move and try to steal it!

"Plankton!" He shouted in alarm before calling out to his boss's office. "Mr. Krabs!"

The office door busted open and a red crab walked out. He wore a blue shirt, dark-blue pants with a belt. He had a crooked nose and claws for hands. He was the owner of the Krusty Krab, Eugene Krabs. And he did not look happy.

"What is going on out here?" He demanded to know before his eyes caught the runaway burger. He simply walked over to it and stepped on it. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" He pretended to wonder as he picked up the Patty. He lifted the top bun up to reveal a small green creature in it. "Did you really think that trying the old methods to steal my formula would work now when they did not before, Plankton?" He questioned as he glared at his former friend.

The little green creature simply glared with his one eye as his two antennas lowered in anger. "Hear me Krabs! Someday you'll realise that I am your superior and you will give me that formula! It's only a matter of time!" He proclaimed before he was then picked up by his arch-enemy. "Wait! What are you doing?" He demanded to know as he was then put on to a plate.

"Well, I figured that since you tried and old method, I would use the same method to send you back!" He laughed in his strange way before walking out the door and threw the plate at his rival's restaurant, The Chum Bucket. "Well, that was easy." He stated before walking back into his office.

Spongebob watched the whole exchange with raised eyebrows. "That's it? That was Plankton's plan? Use a scheme he used before that failed?" He scratched his head in wonder. "What was really the point in all of that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just get back to work." Squidward pleaded as he messaged his head. He had no time to waste listening to his annoying neighbours prattle.

"But-" Before he could start, he was interrupted by Mr. Krabs opening the door again.

"And by the way Spongebob, remember to call me when Plankton attacks. If I didn't spot him when I did, he would have escaped with the secret recipe." He scolded as he ignored the shocked look on his best employee's face.

Spongebob stuttered at what his boss claimed to have done. He did warn him! There was no way Mr. Krabs couldn't have heard him! "But… But I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no more lollygagging boy. You're here to make me money, not to disobey a direct order from your commanding officer. Now back to work!" He ordered before slamming his office door again.

Spongebob just sighed sadly and walked back into the kitchen. He heard Squidward snickering at his misfortune, but he decided to ignore it. After all, he got it multiple times a day.

'_Why should this be any different?' _He thought bitterly as he went back to word.

_**Sunset… A few hours later… **_

"Quitting time." Squidward yawned as he walked out of the register and headed towards the front doors. Before he walked out a turned his head to call out to his co-worker. "Spongebob, it's time to go! You can mess around next week in the kitchen!"

Spongebob walked out the kitchen door with a smile, however it wasn't as bright as it was before. "I know but I have to talk to Mr. Krabs about something." He said as he approached the office door. "I'll head home when I'm done."

Squidward just shrugged his shoulders before heading out the door.

Spongebob watched as his neighbour left for home before turning to the office door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it two times.

"Come in."

Spongebob opened the door and walked into the room to see his boss write something down with a pile of money next to him.

Mr. Krabs finally noticed the fry cook who entered the room, "Ah, Spongebob my boy! Come in! Take a seat, I'll be with you in a second." He then resumed his writing as his employee sat down on one of the barrel seats in the room. As soon as he was done, Mr. Krabs returned his attention to Spongebob. "Now, what is it that you need lad?" He asked.

Spongebob shifted nervously in the seat before he finally spoke. "Well sir, I've been thinking about something for the past few weeks."

"Yes." Mr. Krabs nodded as if he was paying attention while he was actually counting his money.

"I've been working here for about a year and a half doing the same thing over and over again. I'm not really getting much more experience which is kind of important for me."

"Uh-huh."

"Also I have been given a small amount of pay for my work which is barely enough to pay for my house and boating school lessons."

"I see."

"So in short sir: I'm asking for a promotion!" He finished with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Krabs finally snapped back into reality with wide eyes when he heard what his best worker asked for.

He turned to the sponge who had a smile on his face before laughing loudly with tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't notice the smile disappear and was replaced with a sad frown. "Oh lad! That was a good one!" He wiped a tear out of his eye as he tried to catch his breath. "You don't need a promotion boy! You're happy doing the same thing you love to do. You say it nearly every day." He pointed out.

Spongebob just looked down at the ground for a few minutes before looking back up with a forced smile. "Your right sir. I don't know what I was thinking." He chuckled nervously.

Mr. Krabs just waved a claw before returning to his money. "Never mind boy. You're young and inexperienced, so you have no idea how the world really works." He said not noticing the hurt look on the sponge's face. "Now go home boy. I've got money to count."

Spongebob just sat there in silence before sighing sadly and walked to the door. "Good night sir." He whispered quietly as he left the office and soon the restaurant.

As he walked down the road to his house, he noticed the other fish around the town whispering to each other. He only managed to pick up a few sentences.

"Hey look, its Squarepants."

"Did you hear what happened yesterday at the boating school? He trashed it again."

"All I could hear were explosions and someone say 'FLOOR IT!'"

"How many times do we have to pay for his shenanigans? If this goes for much longer the city's going to get bankrupt!"

"You know sometimes I really hate that smile of his. It just assures me that he's going to destroy something again just to 'help us.'"

"Can't that guy ever take a hint?"

Spongebob just walked faster to get away from all the hurtful words. It's not like he meant for all those things to happen. He was just born that way.

And he hated it.

_**Nightfall… A few minutes later…**_

Spongebob finally managed to reach his house after passing by his best friend's house and Squidward's house. He opened the door and switched on the lights to see everything was the same as he left it this morning.

He noticed his phone flashing before he pressed a button.

'_**You have two messages.'**_

**BLEEP!**

"_**Hey Spongebob! Sandy Cheeks here! You missed karate lessons today. I called your boss and he told me you're at work. If you feel up to it, come to my place and we'll resume training. Hope to hear from you soon partner.**_

**BLEEP!**

"_**Hey buddy! It's me, Patrick! I was wondering where you were today so I called Mr. Krabs. Since it's your day off tomorrow I thought we could hang out. You seemed kind of sad yesterday so I thought I'd give you some alone time. But if you're happy again, come to my house. There's going to be a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy marathon on TV! See you later buddy…. Wait, how do I turn this thing off?"**_

**SMASH!**

'_**You have no more messages.'**_

Spongebob chuckled a little after hearing the last part of the message. Patrick may not have been the smartest friend he ever had, but he was also the most loyal and trustworthy friend ever. His best friend forever.

He also smiled when he heard Sandy's message. The squirrel may not have been from around here, but she was always a welcome part of his circle friends. She was also a very good karate teacher.

He asked if she could teach him more moves in the martial art. He felt like he was getting rusty and to his own personal thoughts, weak.

After grabbing a sandwich to eat and changing into his PJ's, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and found Gary at his usual sleeping spot. "Hey Gary."

"Meow." The snail greeted before asking. "Meow?"

"No, I didn't get Mr. Krabs to give me a promotion. Hey just brushed me of… _again."_ He said bitterly as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his friend's shell. "You know Gary, I'm starting to think that maybe I should just stop trying to brighten everyone's day. All I'm doing is causing disaster, destruction and misery. I can never finish my boating school lessons because of my tendency to panic. And the job I have isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

"Meow." Gary looked up at his master in concern.

"Yes, I know that I have done some good, but I've caused more problems and most of them are problems I created. And tonight I heard them talk about me again. I'm not sure I can keep this up anymore buddy."

Gary mewed sadly as he heard his master lament. "Meow."

Spongebob sighed sadly. "Yeah, maybe we should move. My parents said they have room at their house and there are some good jobs around I could take. I'm just not sure about it because I was born in Bikini Bottom and I made a lot of great friends here… Well Squidward doesn't count, but Patrick and I have been best friends since we were little and Sandy… She just understands me even when we have just met a year ago."

He yawned before pulling the covers over him. "I guess we'll talk about tomorrow morning. Goodnight buddy."

"Meow."

Spongebob smiled as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Someday, he hoped that everything will change and things will be better for him and his family and friends.

…

_**Retroville… Jimmy's lab… Nightfall…**_

A young boy rubbed his eyes as he finished typing something into his huge computer. He wore a red shirt with a yellow atom embedded on it and blue pants and white shoes. He also had large brown hair that was curled at the tip.

He turned to his head to a robotic dog that had a square body and a flashing dome on its head. "Well boy, I guess that's all kinks worked out for the machine." He said as he walked over to what appeared to be metal hole embedded in the wall but it had wires and a metal frame shaped like a circle. "This is going to change a lot of things boy. After the whole ordeal the last time I spent in another alternate world, I need to make sure that if there are other worlds that could use some help or if they are facing the same problem. But I guess nothing majorly bad could happ-."

'_**ALERT! ALERT! UNIVERSAL THEREAT!'**_

The boy could only jump in surprise when the emergency alarms blared. "Me and my big mouth and big brain!" he muttered before racing back to the computer and turning on the monitor. It blared in his face as he tried to find the problem. As he did his face slowly turned into a look of horror.

"Oh no!" He gasped. "This… This is impossible! There's no way this could happen unless…" He paused when realization dawned on him. "_He _must be behind this! There is no doubt about it!" He returned his attention the robot dog. "Goddard! I need you to activate plan Omega/Zeta! Operation: N.I.C.K.!" He ordered urgently.

"Bark, Bark!" The dog, now revealed to be Goddard, barked lifting his neck up revealing a screen hidden in his body. It lit up showing nine other different figures, one of them being Spongebob.

'_I hoped that it would never come to this. But this may be the only way to save not only my world, but all of theirs too!' _He thought as he returned to his monitor and punched in some commands. When he did he looked at the machine as it activated and shown with a green flash of light.

The light dimmed down a bit to show what appeared to be a portal, swirling with light and dark green colours.

The boy looked into the portal as his eyes shined with determination. _'This is our only hope to save the universe!'_

'_It is time for us all to… __**UNITE!'**_

…

**Well that's one more prologue chapter done. Next one will show the real starting point to the game.**

**This chapter was to show everyone that Spongebob isn't all he seems to be in this universe. As I said, I'm going to make a few changes.**

**Next time, Spongebob is recruited into a team of heroes to stop a team of villains. It's time for the Nicktoons to unite!**

**See you all later and remember to read and review!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
